


Words to Say

by RonRos47



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: A very mini shot with Alex and Beckett during "Cops and Robbers".





	Words to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 17 years ago so the writing sucks but it's fun to look back at the growth.
> 
> Published: 09-21-13

"Hey Detective Beckett," said Alexis as she interrupted her and Castle in his study. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Castle smiled at both his daughter and his partner and excused himself to see if there was any help his mother needed in the dining area.

"I'm sorry about before," she said to her mentor once the two were alone.

Beckett shook her head, "Alexis you don't have to apologize. You were under a lot of stress, we all were."

"I know but I should have trusted you better. I mean you're a cop. You get people out of these kinds of situations all the time. It's just that with my dad involved-,"

"It's different, Alexis trust me I get it. Your dad's my partner, I was scared too."

"But you got through it anyways, how?"

"By channeling all of my energy into getting the job done," she answered. "I wouldn't be much of a cop if I let my emotions paralyze me."

Alexis nodded. "I didn't get a chance to personally thank you earlier so thank you Detective Beckett."

Alexis then went in and hugged Beckett unexpectedly. "Thanks for getting my grams and my dad out of there safely."

Beckett was unsure of what to do. She had never been hugged this way before much less by her partner's kid.

"I'm glad you've always got each other," Alexis said to her.

Those words made Beckett smile and she cautiously hugged Alexis back. "Me too," said Beckett.

Beckett then looked up over Alexis' shoulder and saw Castle who was watching them. He simply smiled at the connection his daughter made with his partner. Alexis had always been fond of Beckett but now it seemed like after today's ordeal that fondness became something more.

Beckett smiled back at him.

The two women then released each other and went to the dining room area to celebrate a day of survival.


End file.
